The mighty pebble of pig smiting
by bankerrtx01
Summary: full story of the pebble from SWEabrided's parody of sword art online neither me or SWEabrideged own the series we just like it to make these enjoy m for swearing and crude humor ment to be longer I'll fix it soon sorry guys will be more epic and more kiritoish
1. rewrite

the mighty pebble of pig slaying.

a/n fan of the abridged series and made the full story of what kirito told Klein.

" my god I've stumbled apone the most powerful weapon in the game, the mythical pebble of pig smiting" he said " please stop" klein said not wanting the hell to go any further " ahhh" krito built up a lung full of air for the next five hours story or so. "ugg" Klien groaned _for you see long ago this pebble was forged in the fiery pits of taurus. by the grand blacksmith of Lucifer himself in the time before the world began, he was known as the grand master to the races under him. the one who protected other and asked for nothing in return. after the pebble was crafted it was so powerful it is said that it was the reason the sun started. and form this the mighty pebble formed life as we see it to this very the world the people of this world needed a weapon to protect there great people from on coming danger, and thus a party of four grew together to hunt for this mysterious pebble for there homes and family rested on the that very pebble.-" "_ wait what were there names? _" Klein asked "_ SHUT UP ITS NOT IMPORTANT! _" kirito said and continued meanwhile Lusifer decided to go out to find a man to help protect a pebble going to village to village to find the mighty protector along the road lusifer met some strangers cooking over a fire and asked a quistion, the group of four was in front of a fire when a old hag walked by " excuse me sirs can you give me some water?" he asked " sorry we don't have any. one of the four said "ok then and he walked away. and on they continued there quest to look for the pebble but after 10 mouths all but one was left his name was graxon. he went to the nearest town to rest up and think about his life. meanwhile Luisifer had found ten people and formed a guild called the stones men,no wait, the pebbles guard with lusifer the leader a man called mortmor as vice commander anfldex, fongath and fondor vangathe raienfut mardosa cangal and him who just joined a few years later fongath and fondor had enough and tried to strike the first and second down and take a more active role to banish evil form this world. they were beating back and were punished hoping to end this rebellion but it only made it grow. and an all out war happened with fongath and fondor leading them with anfldex raineful cangal and vangath battle after battle happened and more of the ten died finaly leaving mardosa left. acting quickly to save the peace they had left when luisifer and mortomor were fighting fargath and fondor he grabbed the pebble and ran form his friends to save the peace. years passed as mardosa came across a village to shelter him they made a temple and he got the nickname_ _the stoned monk._ _the guardian of the pebble. as peace rained people form the past came to take the pebble form him but they were all defeated until one man challenged him. form the old guild the remaining fondor weak and battered. the two fought to a stalemate knowing he was about to die mardosa casted a spell on the pebble locking it until the one worthy would come along and clam it for his own. and thus mardosa fell to his knees and perished form this world leaving behind the mighty pebble knowing that one day its power would be required once more" kirito said_ " are you done?" " yes _but the legend of the pebble lives on."_

end a/n hope you enjoyed if you want me to rewrite it i will and make it longer just message or comment to me.


	2. Redone and updated

" my god I've stumbled across the most powerful weapon in the game, the mythical pebble of pig smiting" Kirito said said " please stop" klein said not wanting the hell to go any further " ahhh" krito built up a lung full of air for the next five hours story or so. "ugg" Klien groaned

" for you see long ago this pebble was forged in the fiery pits of taurus. by the grand blacksmith of Lucifer himself in the time before the world began, he was known as the grand master to the races under him. the one who protected other and asked for nothing in return. After all it was for the greater good, for all of humanity, as they were on there darkest hour, fighting a endless enemy, an enemy with no end, as this Terrible plight known as war went on," Kirito said dramaticly " and what was this war called if I may inquire oh great story tell who did not make this shit up on the fly?" Kline asked sarcasticly

" this war the terrible war, the one to end all wars it was WHO WILL WIN THE PRESIDENTIAL ELECTION OF 2017!" Kirito yelled pointing into the distance. "...what?" Kline asked " aww well so much for history." Kirito shrugged and countuned. " now humanity was on the beating end of the sharp pointy stick, call idiotisy, as intire villages have go to waist over night, only leaving the remains of the dead." Kirit said " wow that's kinda dark." Kline commented " BUT IT GETS WORSE, THE ONLY THING LEFT BEHIND IN THE RUBBLE WAS THE SMALL OF BURNT DEAD DESECRATED BODIES, OF CHILDREN, HUNG BY THERE ENTRAILS, WOMEN RAPED TO DEATH, MEN, SCRAVING OVER THE LAST SPECT OF FOOD PARTICAL, ONLY TO HAVE A RAT TAKE IT OUT FROM UNDER THE VICTIOR." Kirito said

" wow I pity them." Kline said " NAH DONT BE IT WAS THOSE IDOTS THAT GOT THEM INTO THAT MESS, I MEAN REALLY WHAT DID YOU EXPECT WHEN YOU TRIED TO VOTE IN A INSANE, BUSINESS MAN LIKE TRUMP WITH THE WORLDS STRONGEST ARMY. REALLY IVE THE REBELLION HADENT KILLED TRUMP AND MADE THE VICE ACTUALLY IN CHARGE, I DONT THINK WE WOULD BE TALKING." Kirito said

" meaning?" Kline said " call it a hunch, anyways so yes lusifter chose to aid the rebellion, as he wasn't a complete moron, he wasn't the best, but he was no where near the worst," Kirito said

" who is that?" Kline asked " you don't want to know- HEY QUIT INTERRUPTING THE STORY!" Kirito yelled " fine." Kline sighed " so there was lustifer pounding away trying to form the perfect weapon, he tried everything, axes, swords, daggers, guns. Bows, nothing worked"

" DAMN IT!" Lusifter screamed as he smached his hand across the table he smacked his head in his desk and he looked up to see a poster " we may be fight with bombs and powerful weapons but world war three will be fought with sticks and stones-" " umm I don't think that's the quote your talking about." Kline said " SHUT UP I WAS PARAPHRASING!" Kirito yelled

" THATS IT STONES, THE WEPON IS SO SIMPLE NOT EVEN TECHNOLOGY CAN FIND IT,!" Lusifter cried as he started working on his new wepon,

after the pebble was crafted it was so powerful it is said that it was the reason the sun started. Unfortunately lusifter was unable to. Use the wepone to fulfil it's purpose, as the man it was sent to end sent a nuke right on the whitehouse by accident, so insted lusifter gave the mighty pebble a new goal, keep life as we see it safe, in this very the world, where the people are so stupid a weapon to protect there great people from on coming danger, as lusifter hid the stone so no one could handle this power wrong.

and thus a party of four grew together to hunt for this mysterious pebble for there homes and family rested on the that very pebble.-" " wait what were there names?" Klein asked " SHUT UP ITS NOT IMPORTANT!" kirito said and continued meanwhile Lusifer decided to go out to find a man to help protect a pebble going to village to village to find the mighty protector along the road lusifer met some strangers cooking over a fire and asked a quistion, the group of four was in front of a fire when a old hag walked by " excuse me sirs can you give me some water?" he asked " sorry we don't have any. one of the four said "ok then and he walked away. and on they continued there quest to look for the pebble but after 10 mouths all but one was left his name was graxon.

he went to the nearest town to rest up and think about his life. meanwhile Luisifer had found ten people and formed a guild called the stones men,no wait, the pebbles guard with lusifer the leader a man called mortmor as vice commander anfldex, fongath and fondor vangathe raienfut mardosa cangal and him who just joined a few years later fongath and fondor had enough and tried to strike the first and second down and take a more active role to banish evil form this world. they were beating back and were punished hoping to end this rebellion but it only made it grow. and an all out war happened with fongath and fondor leading them with anfldex raineful cangal and vangath battle after battle happened and more of the ten died finaly leaving mardosa left.

acting quickly to save the peace they had left when luisifer and mortomor were fighting fargath and fondor he grabbed the pebble and ran form his friends to save the peace. years passed as mardosa came across a village to shelter him they made a temple and he got the nickname the stoned monk. the guardian of the pebble. as peace rained people form the past came to take the pebble form him but they were all defeated until one man challenged him. form the old guild the remaining fondor weak and battered.

the two fought to a stalemate knowing he was about to die mardosa casted a spell on the pebble locking it until the one worthy would come along and clam it for his own. and thus mardosa fell to his knees and perished form this world leaving behind the mighty pebble knowing that one day its power would be required once more" kirito said " are you done?" " yes but the legend of the pebble lives on."

A/n and that's it the full story a better story hope you enjoyed bankerrtx01


End file.
